Atlantian Artifact
by Gaia Arashi
Summary: An unknown artifact, a corrupt military, a sassy heroine and a hero in a man who works hard to hide himself in ignominy. A Matthew Reilly style story. And yes I do know the summary sucks, hopefully you'll think the actual story is better.
1. Chapter 1: A Very Bad Day

Atlantian Artefact

_**Chapter One: A Very Bad Day**_

_**New York University, New York, USA. **_

_**June 24, 2003 0914 hours.**_

She was late. Again. So here she was, Lily Montgomery, the youngest Professor of Archaeology at New York University, hell she was the youngest Professor at NYU full stop, attempting to sneak into her own class.

Running full pelt down the hall to her class Lily noted the open door to her left. Wait a second that was the door to her office, which she had locked as normal, when heading home last night.

"Who on Earth, would break into my office?" Lily muttered "And why?"

Lily skidded to a halt a metre past the doorway, then took a deep breath and headed back up the hall and walked into her office to see her boss, the head of the department, most arrogant brat in the world, Hugo Ashwood, sitting at her desk as if he owned it. A man who had a major grudge against her after she declined to go out to dinner with him, something he seemed to believe was an honour.

"We have decided to send you on a short exploratory excavation in the Amazon rainforest for further knowledge on the tribes that have lived their in the past. You will of course be leaving within the week with a group of scholarship students." Ashwood announced, without bothering with anything so trifle as pleasantries.

"Oh and hello to you too, Hugo, may I ask who are 'we' exactly?" Lily asked coldly. Inwardly she was really pissed, by getting Lily out of the way he would be _forced_ to take her place to receive the prestigious Altman's award being presented to the University for the work of Lily and her students. Without Lily there all the credit would land solidly on the shoulders of Hugo Ashwood, and wouldn't he just love that.

"Well my self of course, but I couldn't have done it without the boards permission." He replied smugly.

Lily groaned inwardly, of course they would agree, they hated her almost as much as Ashwood did, of course it didn't help that she had failed several of the boards bimbo daughters, for lack of participation, because they refused to touch any of the _dirty _fossils or tools, as well as plain sheer stupidity.

Lily flopped herself into a chair as Ashwood made for the door.

"Oh, Lillian don't you have a class about now? " He asked snidely.

With a muffled scream Lily leapt to her feet grabbing her bags as she did so to push her way passed Ashwood before again racing down the corridor. If Hugo had managed to bypass the lock to get into her office he could damn well lock it on his way out. With a quick glance at her watch Lily cursed and sped up.

This was so not her day.

Yes, this is my first ever attempt a FanFiction, so be nice. And I'm just putting it out there, just for the sake of it, I've never done anything like this before, I normally keep my stories close to my chest and don't really let anyone see them if I don't have too.

There is more it isn't just a one off. I just wanted to gauge the audience reaction and see if it is worth putting the rest on so please let me know. To tell you the truth I'll probably put more on anyway but reviews will just encourage promptness.

AW

OK, this is pretty much exactly the same as before just with a little editing and stuff.

GA

23.10.08


	2. Chapter 2: Orichalchum

Atlantian Artefact

_**Chapter Two: Orichalchum**_

_**Undisclosed Military Base, USA. **_

_**July 8, 2003 2026 hours.**_

Jason Williams. Code name: Wildcat. One of the best minds the Navy SEAL's had, not that they knew that. He was very good at flying under the radar. After all it was best to always have a hidden advantage.

Entering the room Jason quickly surveyed the interior, noting the positions of the doors and windows, then selected the seat at the best defensive position. "It's not paranoia, if they're really out to get you." That was Jason's motto. And going into the situations he does on a seemingly daily basis it was always good to employ a little caution, it may just save your life.

As the rest of the men entered Jason watched filing away for further consideration the fact that apart from himself and the team's leader a Sergeant, all of the other men who were a part of the SEAL team seemed rather close, as if they trained and worked together before. Another man entered from a different door this man Jason knew, John Blunt the current head of the Navy SEAL's.

"Okay men, I have a new assignment for you." Blunt announced. "We received a transmission from an Archaeological dig in the Amazon rain forest claiming to have found an unknown mineral, of unidentifiable origins and I have decided to send you to take a look at it. It seems that the person who sent the transmission new a bit about the military as the signal was scrambled, meaning it is very unlikely that we will have any military groups from other countries attempting to get at the mineral."

"Any questions?" Blunt asked. "Fine, there will be chopper ready to collect you at 0400 hours tomorrow" He stated.

_**Archaeological Site, Amazon Rainforest, Brazil.**_

_**July 9, 2003 0843 hours**_

It had been an uneventful three hour helicopter trip then about another hour by truck. They were now about only about seven minutes from their destination.

As they entered the site of the dig everyone, working stop to watch them. Jason counted about fifteen people on and around the site. The SEAL's were exiting the truck when an attractive, petite, young woman of around her mid-twenties departed a nearby tent and approached them.

"So you're the SEAL's they decided to send." The young woman asked looking completely unimpressed. The sergeant, James Anderson, made to start speaking, but before he could get a word out she continued. "Whatever, I'm Professor Lily Montgomery, the head of this dig and the one who sent out the message."

"Yes, would you mind we go somewhere private where we can further discuss why we're here?" Anderson said in a tone that suggested it was an order rather than a request. Glancing around at their avid audience, suddenly all the university students were very busy.

"First, don't order me around, I'm not one of your wannabe G.I. Joes, but because you make a decent point I'll follow your _suggestion._" Lily replied coldly. She then abruptly turned and returned to the tent, the SEAL's then followed. "By the way, you to really should alternate your attack patterns, because it's really obvious to anyone who seen it before what organisation your from, and what you were going to do." Lily added over her shoulder. A crease appeared upon Anderson's brow, he seemed rather confused. Jason chuckled internally he really liked this girl; she had his kind of humour.

As soon as they were all in the tent Lily started. "During the course of our dig I found a ball of metal, which had an unknown origin. It initially made me curious as it was smooth without dints or cuts from being shaped, which didn't fit with the rest of the site, they didn't have the sophisticated tools needed to do the kind of job in the time the village we're excavating existed. I then realised I wasn't familiar with the time of metal, after doing some research the only thing I found similar was in an ancient text about Atlantis, the metal spoken of in the text what is it called…" Lily sat holding her head trying to remember the name.

"Orichalchum" Jason ventured quietly.

"That's it" Lily said, shooting Jason a brilliant smile. "It has several similar properties to that of my sample. That's when I called you in, the rest of students believe it's a fake a curiosity I wish to hold on to." She finished.

"From the sound of it your metal I believe, the military has one sample but is miniscule not nearly enough to thoroughly study its properties, this specimen could be useful to us." Anderson said quietly. "It's simple then you will come back with us to the U.S." He announced "You are will be classed as a civilian advisor and will have a bodyguard in Jason Williams here." Referring to Jason. "Protect her with your life." He ordered Justin, whilst glaring at him maliciously. Seemingly thinking that putting up with Lily's tongue would be a punishment. Justin just nodded in response to his order.

"I'm guessing you won't believe me when I say that I can handle myself." She said sarcastically.

"You would be correct in guessing that." Anderson replied stoutly.

"Well seeing as I have no choice in this I better get packing. I'll be three minutes max." Lily announced.

"Williams will go with you." said Anderson.

She was ready in one minute and twenty-three seconds, Jason was impressed. After exiting the tent she informed her students that she was going with them to advise the SEAL's on an artefact they had uncovered.

"We're finished here for now so start packing up. We'll leave when we get back." She advised.

"You have no colleagues with you?" Jason asked.

"No, my boss, the vindictive bastard, decided I could handle it my self, which is working in our favour in this case." She said. "Come on we better get going, I'd hate to annoy Anderson by being late." Lily said sarcastically.

Well I finally update, I was going to just ignore that no one reviewed and post an update sooner as I'm doing this more for me than anyone else, but I've just been really busy and actually still am, so don't expect more updates anytime soon. But be assured that this is not in any way abandoned.

I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. It was fun. And I don't think the spelling or grammar was too bad, but let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Ta for now, but not forever!

AW xoxoxo

OK, this is pretty much exactly the same as before, just with a little editing and stuff.

Thank you TraceMK for picking up on the name change, I have fixed it up.

GA

23.10.08


End file.
